1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gas compressors. More specifically, the invention comprises a device which uses an available heat source to change a working fluid from a liquid to a first gas, and use the pressure of the first gas to compress a second gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas compressors have been in common use for many years. Reciprocating (piston) compressors and rotary compressors each pull in air under ambient conditions and increase its pressure. The pressurized air is then typically stored and dispensed to perform work such as powering air tools, spray guns, etc. While these devices perform adequately, they consume a significant amount of energy. The input energy is usually in the form of electricity or fossil fuel.
The present invention seeks to compress gas using only an available heat source. Any heat source capable of boiling a suitable working fluid will suffice. However, one particularly useful application for the invention involves the use of a “free” heat source such as waste heat or solar energy.